When a user interacts with a computer program, such as an application, Web service, or service, a user interface enables the user to interact with the program and receive information from that program. However, in some cases, the user interface may present data to a user that has been changed. For example, a user interface may query a database, receive the result of the query, and then present the result to a user. Since the database may be capable of being accessed and modified by other users and systems, the user may not be viewing a result that is current.
One solution to the above-noted problem is to update the user interface whenever any change occurs to the data in the queried system, such as a database. Although this approach may address the noted problem, it may not be practical when the data in the database is voluminous and undergoes frequent changes. As a consequence, there continues to be a need to provide user interfaces with updated information.